


Piglin Technoblade Issues.

by ApplesAmIRightChat



Category: mcyt
Genre: Dadza, Family is Cannon, M/M, Technoblade's Piglin Instincts kick in, Troublesome Tommy, family au, piglin hybrid techno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29327964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApplesAmIRightChat/pseuds/ApplesAmIRightChat
Summary: Technoblade is about 70% Piglin, 30% Human. Technoblade lives in his father's house, Phil, along with his two brothers, Wilbur and Tommy. It was fine until one day Technoblade's instincts kick in. Hell.
Relationships: AS FAMILY YA CREEPSSSS, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 17
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter (1)

**Author's Note:**

> Lol just read pls

Ages:

Phil: 32

Wilbur: 18

Techno: 14

Tommy: 8

\--

Technoblade wakes up to the sunny light creeping through his window, groaning as he sat up. He decided to wear leather pants, a white formal shirt, his cape, and his small thick plastic, painted gold, crown on his head. Techno brushed his hair out, putting half of his hair into a bun, leaving the other part flowing down (Like Aizawa's infamous hair- do). Technoblade adjusted his glasses, and headed out his room to the bathroom. Technoblade went to the bathroom, put on deodorant and brushed his teeth, brushing his tusks extra nice. Technoblade rinsed out his mouth, feeling clean and fresh. Technoblade walked to the kitchen, sitting down at the table and reading The Hunger Games. "Oh- good morning Technoblade!" Phil said, walking into the kitchen with a tired Tommy in hand, probably just woke up. "I'll make breakfast soon, just have to get Tommy ready for the day!" Phil smiled, heading to the bathroom. After breakfast, the family went outside, Tommy and Wilbur are playfully sparring with wooden swords, Phil supervising them incase Tommy gets hit too hard by Wilbur who can get carried away at times. Techno sighed, and walked a little bit into the forest, staying in the sight of Phil. Techno sniffed the flowers which sung beautifully to the slight breeze in the air. Technoblade pulled out his book and started to read again. "Hey bookworm- whatcha got?!" An excited Tommy said, looking over his shoulder. "I've got The Hunger Games, a book about people who are randomly selected to kill for survival." Technoblade said to the eager Tommy. "Sounds dumb..." Tommy said, before snickering. Technoblade wondered what the 8- year- old kid was thinking. Before he could figure out what Tommy was thinking, he was pushed into the bush by a small weight. Tommy. Technoblade got up, and realized his cape was gone. He loved that cape- almost as much as the plastic crown he wore every day. Phil always told Tommy and Wilbur to NEVER steal things from Techno, even if it was originally theirs, and to get him if Techno was playing keep- away. Technoblade got this sudden URGE. Technoblade jumped from sitting down to sprinting towards Tommy's scent, leading him into the house in the corner of Tommy's room. Technoblade lifted Tommy up by the collar of his shirt. Tommy was now in tears, scared out of his mind. Tommy dropped the cape, but that just made Techno tighten his grip- reminding him of the reason he chased Tommy inside and into his room. Technoblade used his free hand to grip Tommy's hair, which made Tommy scream. Phil rushed into the room on Tommy's screams and cries for help. "WHAT'S WRONG-" Phil said, fluffing his wings at the sight of Tommy held up the wall by his shirt collar by Techno. Techno snapped his head fast to the side, looking at Phil. Phil looked at Techno's sharp red eyes, which were once a dull pink. Phil slowly approached Techno. "T-Techno, put. Tommy. Down." Phil said, trying to sound stern, but not alarming. Techno tightened his grip on Tommy's hair, making him scream louder. Technoblade growled, baring his tusks at Tommy. Phil had NEVER seen Techno bare his tusks like that. Techno snarled, looking back at Tommy. Phil rushed over and grabbed Techno, making him drop Tommy to the ground in the process. Tommy ran out of his room and down the hall to Wilbur, who was told to stay in the kitchen. "Calm down, Techno!" Phil exclaimed. Techno snapped his head back, clashing it into Phil's forehead. Phil was in pain, but refused to let go, not wanting to know the consequences of letting him go. Phil grabbed the nearest thing to restrain Techno, who was struggling, which was a belt. Phil tied Techno's hands behind his back using the belt. Phil scurried his way with Techno to the basement, which was quite nice, it was basically a work- out room at this point. It was the only room you could lock from the outside. Phil untied Techno's hands, and pushed him into the workout room, locking him inside. Phil took a minute to catch his breath, heading to the kitchen, where Wilbur was comforting Tommy from the situation. "What happened to Techno?" Wilbur asked Phil, wanting to know what Phil did to his brother. "Oh, I had to put him in the workout room to calm him down. He will be fine." Phil reassured. "Now, Tommy, after you are all calmed down I want you to go to your room and think about what you did." Phil said, walking over to help calm Tommy down, who was just sobbing in fear at this point. After about 10 minutes later, Phil took Tommy to his room, retreating Techno's cape, putting back into his room. After Phil put Tommy in his room, and put Techno's cape back into his room, he sat down in the living room with Wilbur, "Why is Tommy in trouble?" Wilbur asked, confused. "Well, I have said multiple times that you guys should NEVER take ANYTHING from Techno, and to come get me if it's needed." Phil told Wilbur. "Ah- I see..." Wilbur claimed, "And I believe Tommy needs to realize that it wouldn't have happened if he hadn't stolen from Techno." Phil finished. Wilbur and Phil still heard crashing in the workout room coming from Techno who was taking his Piglin anger out on the objects down there. After about 30 more minutes later, the two heard sobbing and apologetic cries coming from the workout room's door. Phil walked over to the door, unlocking it. Wilbur walked over. They both saw Techno sitting at the door, bawling his eyes out. Phil gasped at the damage that Techno has caused. Techno completely destroyed the punching bag, bitten some of the workout equipment (including some of the weights), and has left several dents in the only metal door in the house, along with dragging stuff all over the room. After Phil calmed Techno down, who went to take a nap, he looked at the footage. Wilbur leaned in as well. The first thing Techno did while being locked in there was taking 24 huge, running- start, full force head buts into the metal door, seemingly not affected by it. After, Techno completely destroys the punching bag. Techno then kicked a fifty pound weight, full force, into the wall. Techno didn't seem to be affected by it. After he destroyed the room, he walked over to the crown, and examined it. He discovered it was cheap plastic, and broke it in half. "That's not Techno, that's not Technoblade..." Wilbur gasped at the sight of the crown- breaking. The final thing Techno did, was curl up into a small ball, gripping his hair in frustration. Techno then looked up, seeing the whole mess he caused. He walked to the door, pounded on it and sobbed for about 5 minutes before Phil unlocked and opened it. These days, Techno has come closer and closer to his Piglin instincts more than usual, like the episode he just had. Will Phil and Wilbur find out what's causing this? Is it the lack of being in his birth home- the Nether? No other Piglins to trade or talk too? Or is it because being a Piglin in Puberty can cause more emotional and mental problems than average human teenagers? Welp, that's something I will know, and you have to wait until the next chapter comes out to find out, it should come out in a day or two. Peace!


	2. Technoblade's solved problems.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haha! You don't get a summary! You have to read to find out! I'M SO EVIL!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter involves genitalia examination (not excessively- only for like a sentence or two to find out what's wrong) so if you're uncomfortable with that, come back tomorrow for a better, softer, full - of - flowers chapter!

Read the first chapter before reading this chapter.

\--

Technoblade woke up the next morning, repeating his last morning routine. But when Technoblade was brushing his teeth, he had the urge to bite his toothbrush and break it in frustration. In a blink, half the toothbrush was bitten off and eaten. Technoblade examined the toothbrush, and through it into the trash can.

Techno walked into the kitchen, and his family gave him odd stares. “T-Techno, you might want to go look in the mirror again…” Phil said. He shrugged it off, and went back into the bathroom- looking into the mirror. Technoblade’s tusks were longer, and the ends more pointy than round. His tusks were about 4 inches long out of his mouth now. 

He walked back into the kitchen, shrugging it off. “Hey, ASS!” His older brother, WIlbur, mocked. (Incase you are now aware, an Ass or a Wild Ass means Boar) Technoblade let out an anger- drove huff, and walked up to Wilbur, who was snickering at the sight of his angry, shorter, littler brother. Wilbur bent over and got close to Techno’s face.

Technoblade inched closer into Wilbur’s face, and huffed louder, baring his tusks. Wilbur chuckled, then planted a kiss onto Techno’s cheek (A FAMILY//BROTHERLY KISS ON THE CHEEK YA CREEPS). Wilbur then hugged Techno, trying not to make him have an episode like yesterday’s. Wilbur walked away after that.

Techno went through his day like normal, besides having issues ‘in between his thighs’/ private, he was fine. He went to sleep like a baby, after repeatedly apologizing to Tommy, WIlbur, and Phil.

Techno woke up to awful itching in his privates. He passed it off as a puberty thing or whatever, and reached his hand down his pants as fast as he could, itching, scratching. He pulled his hand out and saw blood. He immediately took off his pants, leaving him in his blood- stained boxers. He pulled his boxers down. He saw something new. That wasn’t supposed to be there- he was male. This MUST be a piglin thing. The itching and the pain wouldn’t stop, Techno reached to the point of tears from the amount of itch- feeling. He got his hand out of his boxers, pulled them up, and went quietly to Phil’s room, shut the door, and turned on the light.

“P-Phil…?” The piglin hybrid cried. Phil snapped awake, and sat up due to the crying of his middle child. “What’s the matter?!” Phil said, springing out of bed. Phil examined Techno as Techno pointed to his boxers. Phil saw blood. “What happened?!” Phil exclaimed in a worried tone. “I-I-I woke up nd’ my pants itched so bad it hurt- so I scratched it and saw blood- nd’ I took off my pants and my boxers nd’ saw something… New…” Techno said, calming himself down, stopped his crying.

“What do you mean, ‘something new’?” Phil questioned. Techno locked the door and pulled his pants down, pointing to the new ‘location’ behind his member. “T-That’s new.” Phil said, still taking in the situation. Techno pulled his boxers back up. “I need to call Eret- he knows about hybrid like you-” Phil said, grabbing his phone and calling Phil. Eret is a hybrid doctor, he should know- if anyone- about Techno’s situation.

The next day, Phil took Techno to Eret’s house. Techno sat down on a table which had a disposable cloth on top of it. Techno got rid of all his clothing, except for his boxers, and put them to the side.

Eret walked in and looked at Techno’s eyes, ears, and finally his mouth. “So his tusks grew and sharpened overnight?” Eret asked Phil. “Yep.”

After a few more examinations, Phil was excused from the room. Even though Eret knew Phil, he still had to make sure Phil wasn’t like a few others. Those few others were people who either OWNED, or were raising hybrids, and used them in illegal manners, like trafficking, drug dealing, etc.

Eret asked the normal questions “Has Phil ever hit you, touched you…” etc. type questions. Techno denied everything. “Do you mind taking your boxers off- that if you’re comfortable doing so.” Eret calmly asked Techno, who took off his boxers, looking at the clock. “It’s 1:12 P.M…” Techno said. “Correct.” Eret said. “I’m going to examine a little bit more- is that okay with you?” Eret asked. Techno nodded, wanting the itch to go away.

After the examination, Techno put his clothes back on, and got medication to help with the itching sensation that Techno had.

Eret walked out of the room, and went to talk to Phil. “Nothing bad! He’s just in heat. It should be over in about a week, it’s normal for Piglin hybrids going through puberty.” Eret reassured Phil. “Heat? Doesn’t that only happen to female animals?” Phil asked, confused. “Yes, but since Techno is a hybrid between a piglin and a human, the chances are rare, but completely capable as long as the hybrid develops the secondary genitalia correctly.” Eret said, giving Phil some medication to give to Techno every 3 hours. “Does that mean he can get… Pregnant?” Phil questioned. “Yep! 100%. The heat or as humans call it, ‘period’, should happen about once a month or two. In that time, keep him away from ANY hybrids AT ALL COST.” Eret said seriously.

“Why do I have to keep him away from other hybridded creatures during his period- thing?” Phil questioned Eret. “Unless you want multiple hybrids running around your house in a few months, I suggest keeping him under CLOSE supervision, or inside. Hybrids can get rashious over another hybrid in heat, avoiding all sense of humanity and letting instincts kick in, meaning that if another hybrid- even family- smells him, ‘it’ will be done by FORCE to Technoblade. And I say NONE of us want that. So please, watch him. Just get pads from the store to help with the bleeding.” Eret said, smiling, but serious. Phil smiled and thanked Eret for the help.

Just as Phil was leaving, “He will be emotional and constantly craving sweets or snacks during his period! Be careful! Goodbye!” Eret shouted at the last minute. Phil smiled and nodded, getting into the car with Techno. “So, I will drop you off at home, and get you some pads from the store, sound good?” Phil asked. “Sure. Thanks.” Techno said.

Phil dropped Techno off at home with his meds. Phil told him to take one every three hours. Techno nodded. “So- what happened, heard you had to go to Eret’s house so he could check up on you?” Wilbur asked as he approached Techno. “Oh- yeah, turns out I’m in heat for the next week.” Techno answered WIlbur. “What’s heat?” Tommy asked. “Uhhhh… Have dad explain it when he gets home.” Techno awkwardly said. “Hmm? No like- what is it?” Wilbur asked. “Oh- it’s like a period- but for animals and hybrids.” “So- you’re a girl?” Wilbur asked, concerned. “It can happen to male hybrids, it’s just uncommon.” Techno answered. “Ah- I see.” Wilbur nodded.

Techno went down the hall into his room, putting his medication on his desk. Being in heat was uncomfortable. He also felt VERY horny. VERY. He decided he would just wait it off- it only lasts a week.

\--

Thank you for reading! Sorry this chapter was short, it was rushed and I’m on my period (which is what inspired this chapter- LOL). But here’s a chocolate bar *hands a chocolate bar to all the FANTASTIC readers* Have a good day, night, morning or evening! Until tomorrow, bye!


	3. Sorry for the late update!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What should I do for the next chapter?  
> Decide;

Hello! I am going to do ONESHOTS on a different story because I don't want people to get confused between the actual story and the ONESHOTS!

This is an advertise, too.

Please come to my uploads, I will do ANY MxM (or MxMxMxMxM or how many ships you want) ONESHOTS on the oneshot page, if you want to request, please go there!


	4. Some Technoblade + Philza FLUFF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philza comes home from getting more pads for Techno, and calms him down while Technoblade is fighting the voices in his head.

...

.......'BLOOD. BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD! SPLATTER BLOOD ON THE WALLS AND FLOORS, MAKE THOSE WHO DOUBT YOU MEET THEIR FATE!' Are just some of the voices Techno hears, which are getting more and more worse everyday. He reeks DEATH.

Philza wasn't home to comfort Techno like he usually does with the voices, he was getting more pads for Techno- who's 'Piglin Period' was ending.

About half an hour later, Philza returns home with the pads. Technoblade hears the door click and dashes down the hall to Philza. "Woah- Woah, what's the matter?" Confused Philza said. "T-The voices... They command DEATH upon EVERYONE! They're getting worse and it hurts my head!" Distressed, sobbing Technoblade told Philza.

Philza pulled Technoblade into a hug and started to rub his face and his back to calm him down. "How about I get you some Tylenol and some water for your headache?" Phil recommended. "Y-Yeah. That'd be nice..." Techno said, calming himself down.

Phil put the pads in the bathroom, while Techno got into bed. Phil went and got some water and Tylenol for Techno.

Philza came inside Techno's bedroom with the Tylenol and water, sitting on the bed with Techno as he took the medicine and drank the water.

Philza laid down next to Techno, rubbing through his hair, calming him down form his hurtful voices and his cranky mood.

Philza got worried about the voices, and how horrible Techno described him. Sure, Philza had voices, but it was mostly "SKULLS FOR THE SKULL THRONE!" and ONLY when he was fighting and/or killing something. Philza was worried that the voices were one day going to be too much for Techno to handle.

But until then, he was going to comfort his son- and all his children.

\--

Sorry for the short chapter, this was a request and rushed because of homework!


End file.
